


Persistent as the Breaking Dawn

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't last.  And some things can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistent as the Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _The truth is, some relationships are supposed to last forever, and some are only supposed to last a few days. That’s the way life is._  
>  — Sophie Kinsella, Can You Keep a Secret?

A few days with Sherlock was more than some could stand. The secrets of their lives laid bare a penetrating glance and some cutting words was more than most wanted or needed, and even the prospect of a solved mystery didn’t fully compensate for that inadvertent baring of one’s self. John hadn’t been ready for that either, but he hadn’t minded. He had too much in him, too many memories, too much need for action and purpose – Sherlock’s unveiling of his life was a wonder and a relief, not a horror. In those few days of knowing Sherlock, he’d followed him into danger and killed to protect him.

Days had passed into months, years. In those days, they’d killed to protect each other, and those they loved. Driven each other insane. Tested the limits of their sanity and the borders of their hearts. And had not found them wanting as they opened up to encircle not two, but three of them. 

One of those days had Sherlock trapped between John and Mary both, John smiling, Sherlock the one wondering, Mary pleased to have two of the people she loved best so close, day after day. She was still lushly curved from the birth of her and John’s daughter, and held Sherlock’s angular solidity still against her so John could use a lifetime of experience to take him apart.

That was just how some things went. Some things lasted forever. Wonder lasted, and Mary could see it, feel it in her heart as Sherlock watched John move. John would forever remember the sounds Sherlock made when he touched the scar on his chest, a keening at the tender touch that Mary tempered with a kiss to his temple. She whispered not forgiveness, but understanding, and a hint of warning that Sherlock all but embraced. 

John trailed his fingers up, avoiding the most sensitive areas. It was a bastard move, but Sherlock could be a bastard, and he never liked things easy or simple, not in any day John had known him. Besides, it made him whine and opened the door for Mary to pick up where he had left off, making Sherlock gasp. 

He retaliated immediately, he couldn’t not, and Mary bites back her own gasp into his hair when he twists his hand back to find her hot and slick and wanting, and tends to her fast and with no hint of teasing. John knows the challenge in the set in Sherlock’s bones, knew it from the first day of their acquaintance, and swallows his prick with ease. The sight of John’s head moving, the feel of his mouth around him, the uncanny experience in every pleasurable motion was even more arousing than the act itself. The heat on his hand from Mary, the feel of her fingers dancing on the hard peak of his nipples, the little huffs of affection from her and small moans from John, the _knowing_ was better than anything. 

Sherlock did not hold back, mouth falling open as Mary scratched at his chest while clenching around his fingers, arching into John’s mouth with his release. Breathing out slowly, he lifted his head from Mary’s embrace to catch John as he came to rest between them, precisely where he belonged. Rarely had he seen them all so contented.

Some things just worked, forever. Day after day after day.


End file.
